rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisuk Kolar
Kisuk Kolar was an Iridonian Zabrak Jedi who was a former Sith Lord and Brigardier General of the Kroprulan Sith Empire. He was born as Kadrian Kolar who later became known as Darth Matas, the notorious Sith with stoic personality, a brutal rage, and an intelligence that overcame negative views of him. As Kadrian Kolar, he was born to Zan Kolar and Mika Kolar and lived through the Iridonian Civil War ending up being captured by Mandalorians and sent to Mandalore as a slave and being forced to become a Tal Kyr'am fighter. He later escaped from Mandalore and head to Kroprulu where he began his Sith path under Darth Minious. He took part in the Darth Dude Conflict and fought many battles in the name of the Sith Empire. After showing great skill, he was promoted to Sith Warrior and given his Darth name of Darth Matas. Darth Matas returned to Iridonia and fought in the Iridonian Civil War and led to the creation of the Zabrak Imperium. Matas eventually rose through the ranks and reached the point of Sith Master. During his road to mastership, he met a Jedi female called Essi Vilaga who became his worst enemy. During his Sith life a Force anomaly was found within him causing an internal split of personalities of his normal state and a beast of darkness. Through the years he joined the Sith Military and managed to reach Sith Marauder where he made Brigardier General. After a few years as Sith Marauder, he reached the glorious rank of Sith Lord. His Sith experiences would end as soon as he earned his rank. 80 ABY, on an unknown mission to Mon Calamari, Darth Matas was sent to capture pirates working there resisting the Kroprulan Sith Empire. But when they find Matas who begins to slaughter them, they gave him glytteryll causing the majority of his memories to instantly erase. After Matas became unconsious, the pirates left and left the ship to crash onto Mon Calamari. When it crashed, a Jedi found the unconsious Matas there and saved him from the burning ship. When the Jedi realized who he was, he was taken to Bakura where the Jedi Council decided to give him a new identity Kisuk Kolar and to be turned into a Jedi. He would meet Yevra Sey, a fellow Zabrak Sith female, and eventually marry her. They would have three offspring together who are Sirak Kolar, Dishi'ra Kolar, and Maris Kolar. History Early Life Iridonia On 50 ABY, Kadrian Kolar was born to Zan Kolar, a Zabrak Bounty Hunter, and Mika Kolar, a retired Zabrak Smuggler on Iridonia. The very same year he was born, the Iridonian Civil War began. Kadrian had an older sister named Corra Kolar, and a younger brother named Alo Kolar. The Kolar clan had to survive through the violent war for many years. They had to see the brutality of the war and the warlike nature of their own species. The War raged on with no stop to it. The Southern clans had secretly hired Mandalorians to help them out in the war and the Mandalorians decided to take advantage of the offer. The Mandalorians helped the south, but they also wanted to take Zabrak specimen back to the Mandalore sector. On 57 ABY, the homestead of the Kolar clan was destroyed and they were attacked by the South Clans. They were almost killed if not for the help of a Zabrak Jedi that kbacked the army off and took Kadrian and his clan to a secret Jedi Academy on Iridonia. There Kadrian was found to have a high midichlorian count and force sensitive. The Jedi there thought he could be trained as a Jedi but they needed permission from the Jedi Council to do so. The problem was that the War did not permit any ships except Mandalorian to enter or leave Iridonia. The Jedi decided open Kadrian up to the Force and they did. They began to show him force techniques and how to manipulate it. The Jedi also found a hidden darkness within him, and they tried to teach him to control it, but it would seem Kadrian did not listen. Kadrian's brother and sister were also found to be force sensitive and because of Kadrian's secret training, they learned some about the Force as well. Kadrian learned the basic force skills early in his "training" and he was found to have a strong telekinetic ability when he was seen lifting three Reek infants at once. Kadrian didn't really learn the ways of the Jedi but only of the Force and the ability to duel. His life towards the Jedi would be disrupted when the war would get in the way. Kadrian's father, Zan Kolar, had arrived from a Bounty mission to find the Southern soldiers with Mandalorians in front of the Academy. A battle eurupted after that which ended with Zan Kolar stabbed and further pushing Kadrian towards the Dark Side of the Force. His subconsious hatred for Mandalorians would start soon after that. In the scurry, the Jedi Academy was destroyed and most of the Jedi were killed. Kadrian ended up being kidnapped by the Mandalorians and taken to their ship. He was from there, shipped to the planet Mandalore. A Slave His life on Mandalore was brutal, difficult, and scarring. Kadrian was one of the few beings in the galaxy that had to be subjected to slavery. The Zabrak was kept as a slave on Mandalore and used to work for a Mandalorian Commander. With every day, his hatred towards the Mandalorians would grow. Kadrian was forced to fight and kill in what were called Tal Kyr'am which in basic meant blood death which were slave fights for the entertainment of the Mandalorians. Kadrian was taught how to efficiantly kill others and he was one of the best Tal Kyr'am fighters. His force moves and natural Iridonian instincts caused Kadrian to indirectly train in the Force. He was taught basic moves of Teräs Käsi to help him fight better and entertain the Mando'ade. He continued a slave for years after until he was strong enough. One day, Kadrian took the initiative and managed to somehow out wit his Mandalorian owner and killed him. His Dark Sided presence was strong now and with his constant uses of force powers in the Tal Kry'am, he had knowledge in the Force. He stole a Mandalorian ship and left the planet. Duelist He did not know of space travel so he simply pressed buttons and then went into hyperspace blindly with big risks. He ended successfully arriving to Taris. Although the planet still had scars from the Jedi Civil War, it was rebuilt and had many of the same events as thousands of years ago. There, Kadrian became a Taris Duelist even though the former dueling ring had been destroyed thousands of years before. He dueled because that was the only thing he could do and he was very good at it. He had to earn credits since he crash landed on Taris and had no money to buy a ship. The killing rule of duels was restablished and Kadrian killed without hesitation. He grew more towards the Dark Side of the Force. When he had enough credits to buy a ship he left the planet but once again, he did not know about coordinates so he simply pressed buttons and went blindly, again, into hyperspace. He crash landed on Kroprulu. Found The crash caused Kadrian to temporarily become unconsious. When he awakened from his short coma, he found himself in the medlab of the Sith Temple on Kroprulu. He was inside a kolto tank and there were many wires and machines connected to both sides of his chest and measuring his two hearts. He looked out the kolto tank to see Sith before him. One of which was a Xargressian male named Darth Minious. Kadrian's high midichlorian number was sensed by the Sith as he floated in the kolto tank. The darkness wthin the young Zabrak was also sensed. Kadrian had been scarred mentally by his time as a slave with the Mando'ade. By the time Kadrian had fully recovered, which was a long time considering Zabrak do not heal quickly, he was put to minor test so the Sith could see how much knowledge Kadrian actually had. He had a vast knowledge considering he was only a youngling and had not been a Jedi before. Sith Apprentice Finding the Sith way Seeing that he had potential in the Force, he was taken by Darth Minious as a Sith Apprentice. Kadrian immidietely became loyal to his master and was willing to pledge himself to Minious' teachings. Minious could sense a rare darkness within the young Zabrak. It was figured it would be able to be used for the Kroprulan Empire, if he could learn to harness the power and control it. Training A majority of Kadrian's training were missions which were necessary for the war. Minious decided to send Kadrian so he could get hands on experience and so he could develope his skills against others in situations where he would possibly have to encounter after he is promoted. He was sent on many mission with other apprentices including Darth Tarna who shared his housing chambers within the Sith Temple. Tarna grew to consider Kadrian as his friend even though Kadrian simply considered him as an ally. On one mission, the two of them traveled to Telos where they were to find a certain scientist and return him back to Koprulu but they were attacked by Exchange thugs. Using their skill, they managed to defeat the thugs and found the scientist but he had commited suicide at the sight of the Sith. Kadrian, knowing technology, inspected the terminals and datapads and found information of Darth Dude's empire and their inventions. They returned to Kroprulu and presented the information to the Council. Kadrian and Tarna were praised by the council and Minious told him he did good. Tarna was happy but Kadrian showed no emotion to his feets and simply asked his master for the next mission. Juristo Kadrian was sent to the ice planet Juristo in Zabrak Space because one of Darth Dude's operatives escaped with an inportant datapad of the Kroprulan Empire. Kadrian left and arrived on the ice planet to find the planet barren minus a few creatures and a limited population of Zabrak. He soon discovered that the cities were under the surface and he travled to them finding large cities and higly populated towns. He saw not only Zabrak but Chiss as well. Kadrian investigated for the operative and found him in a local cantina. He encountered him but was engaged into combat. Kadrian used his learned skills to battle the operative. Kadrian had recently learned force choke so he performed it upon the operative. K K K K K K K K K